


A Court of Storms

by highladyofmydreamcourt



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofmydreamcourt/pseuds/highladyofmydreamcourt
Summary: This is a cross over between TOG and ACOTAR, set right after the events of ToD and ACOFAS.Feyre has a vision that she see's this turquoise eyed woman and she ask's her to find Rowan. Can her and her night court find Rowan and save Aelin?





	1. Feyre

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: all rights go to Sarah J Maas. I do not own the ToG or ACOTAR series. 
> 
> This is my very first time writing something like this so please let me know what you think and leave any feedback! first chapter is still in rough draft mode but I just wanted to see what you guys thought of it and if there's any interest in more chapters?

The incessant heat pounded into my skin and I felt the drop of sweat on my forehead build. My head turned on instinct to see where it was coming from as I partially shielded my eyes.

Bright blue flames flared to almost nothing to reveal a dark metal box glowing red. I walked closer ignoring the simmering waves floating my way and sent a blast of cool winds towards the box, courtesy of my powers from Kallias, High Lord of Winter, wondering if that glorious burst of heat had come from within.

The tunnel I walked down was long and dark except for the beam of light at the end displaying the already cooling box. No, not box, container. This is the sort of object that would be used to contain something. Or someone since it looked the right size for a full grown fae.

Coming to a stop a few feet in front of the dark box, I immediately put together that it was made of iron. There were swirls and suns and whorls carved into the surface as if whatever contained within was a gift, made for the High Lord of Day Court himself.

I sent out a net of power and sensed the box for any weaknesses or even a heartbeat of an occupant. Something is not right here. This is feels all wrong.

My magic recoiled as it touched the box and came shrinking back. Iron was not supposed to have that kind of effect on my magic. What my various powers sensed sent chills down my spine and the hair on my arms rising.

Dark, cold magic slammed into me.

I knew the feeling of dark magic. This was not the likes that were Rhys and me, not the content and soothing darkness I have come to know and love as home. This was the sort that made you blind with fear, trembling in the corners of your mind like a new born fawn. This was the sort that threw your every survival instinct aside as though it was nothing more than a speck of dust.

I neared the box despite every bone in my immortal body telling me to turn back, stay away and as precaution, I threw up both mental and physical shields.

My boots hit the bottom of the pedestal the box was resting on. Why it was on a pedestal at the end of a long and dark hallway, had me losing to my curiosity as I peered into the little window that was shoulder height in the box.

I had a quick intake of breath and stumbled back because eyes the prettiest turquoise with rings of gold stared back at me, bloodshot and weary looking.

Though all I could glimpse were her eyes, I knew she was a woman even behind the mask that rested on her face, the mask with matching swirls and suns. Human or fae, I did not know yet. The box was masking her scent from me.

“Help,” she rasped. “Find Rowan and help him find me.”

“Who are you? Who is Rowan?” I asked the trapped woman.

“Time is running…..” she started with no end as I was ripped from the vision and came crashing back into my body.

~

I shot straight up in the bed I shared with my mate and shook him awake.

“Feyre darling what’s the matter? You know better than to disturb my beauty sleep,” rumbled my sleepy, handsome male, face still in the pillow.

Rolling my eyes, “This is serious Rhys, I had a dream but it was so real.” He sat up and pulled me to him as his features crumpled with worry, his eyes asking me an unspoken question.

“No not that kind of dream,” I felt his tense body loosen up at those words. “It felt like I was there. I – I saw a woman, she was trapped and she asked for help.”

I felt a tap on my mental shields and let him in to show him the vision of the woman encased in that iron box.

He was silent for a few moments. I stayed silent as well, working through whatever that was.

“I felt it too; it felt like I was actually there. And that darkness, Hybern couldn’t hold a candle to the darkness leaking out of the shadows. I’ve never encountered something like that before.”

Pulling my head from where it was nestled in between his neck and shoulder I said, “Those eyes….” I shook my head. “We need to help her. We need to find whoever this Rowan is and help him find her.”

“First light, I’ll send for Az and we’ll see if his shadows can find anything out. But for the time being my love, we need to go back to sleep, there’s nothing to be done right now,” he told me gently kissing my forehead. I knew I wouldn’t get too much sleep tonight but nodded and moved to lie down.

Those bloodshot, turquoise eyes indeed haunted my dreams until the morning.


	2. Aelin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for updating so late, I think I'm planning on writing a chapter every week or two but if they come to me earlier I will update as such. Thanks for reading!

My body hurt and my bones ached. My soul cracked and splintered. My fire was nothing but a sleeping ember behind an iron grate.

I was trapped. That much I knew. How to escape Maeve and her blood thirsty whipping boy, Cairn, I didn’t know.

Rowan, I thought. My heart yearned for him but I knew he was safe. My court was safe. Terrasen was safe.

I didn’t know how it happened. One second I was praying to the gods after a particularly bad whipping when Maeve realized I did not have the keys. Therefore, neither did she. The next second, I was burning. I felt my fire, the glorious fire I had accepted as part of who I am. I opened my eyes, the fire quickly gone absent but there she was. Who was she? Was she Fae or something else?

She was stunning. Tall and lithe with cloudy blue-grey eyes. I had no time to appreciate how beautiful she was; I could only think of my mate, I had to warn her. So I did and then the vision, dream, whatever cut out.

In that moment, I decided to hand off the reigns. I felt weak and defeated. I was trapped in a gods damned iron coffin. There was no getting out of this even if I tried. And believe me, I tried. With what little strength I had left, I screamed until my voice was hoarse and pounded the iron walls until I was even bloodier.

I’ve only been caged for a few weeks but hell, if it didn’t feel like years.

Aedion, Rowan and the rest of my court have been succumbed to my schemes for a while now. They have proved themselves to me more times than I can count and I think now will be another one of those times. I have faith in them, my family.

They will come for me

. Due to my planning and scheming, my army should be assembled. I called in all my old debts, every single gods damned one I was owed. All the thieves, liars and assassins I had ever crossed path with now owed me and boy, did I come calling to collect.

It should have been amassed in the very spot I was forced into this stupid rutting box.

It hurt when I couldn’t tell Aedion what I did when he yelled at me about allies but I did it for him, for Terrasen. He would know now.

Lysandra knew what she had to do. The rest of my court would understand why I did what I had to do. This was my destiny, to sacrifice myself, to save everyone else.

I prayed and prayed that Manon would find the last key. I slipped them to her before my jailer could notice. That was why she stayed away, why I made her seem neutral. She took the keys and protected Elide for me.

I slipped to the ground in the corner of my box and shuddered. I wrapped my arms around my knees, I was so cold. Without fire in my veins, I felt empty and hollow.

I knew my mate was going out of his mind looking for me just as I was going out of my mind without him near me. He didn’t even know we were mates. I tried to tell him but I just couldn’t bear the thought of forcing that on him, I couldn’t let him think that Lyria and his child had been insignificant.

Maeve had broken him so thoroughly he didn’t recognize what we were to each other and it killed me. But I would never force something on him he was unsure of so I didn’t tell him.

For them, I gladly gave up my freedom. For them, I let them hurt me, whip me and beat me to oblivion. I thought the beating after Skull’s Bay by Arobynn was bad. I was surly mistaken.

Day after day, I am dragged out of my iron cage and whipped, beaten, and coerced to telling Maeve where the keys are.

Day after day, I do not break.

I do not break for my family, my husband, my court, for Terrasen.

The thing about being groomed as an assassin from a young age, the restraint never goes away. I grew up around these sorts of things. I grew into a woman’s body with scars from beatings and knife lashes.

Maeve made a mistake when she revealed those things on that day on the beach.

I will live a long life. I will have many more years. She is rutting insane if she thinks she will break me.

I have all the time in the world, I think and weakly smile to myself as I drift into a black and dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be rowan's pov ;)


End file.
